El Regreso de la Confusión
by Shadow Dash
Summary: Shadow, actual guardia real y portador desarmonico de la confusión, ha sido inculpado de una serie de atentados y homicidios a diversos ponys de Equestria, donde supuestamente él estaba involucrado, pero en los cuales nunca se encontraba en el lugar...


_**Holas, he vuelto jeje...me tome unas vacaciones porque creo que me las merecía, espero hayan disfrutado mi otro fic, pues aqui esta la segunda parte nwn...un consejo, fijense en las fechas y horas jeje c:  
**_

* * *

.

**Capítulo 1: Una Amiga en la Tormenta**

_._

_**Montañas de Cristal, 21:00 hrs. 03/05/2015**_

.

Un pegaso caminaba a paso lento a través de plena ventisca. Llevaba por vestimenta una capucha del color de su pelaje, negra, y una bufanda del mismo color, con un rayo atravesándola de lado a lado. El frío azotaba su piel pero no vacilaba en su andar. Sus brazaletes se hundían en la nieve a cada paso, pero aun así se podía notar la Cutie Mark que tenían grabadas con un fino cincel: una espada alada con la leve firma en ellas: Shadow Dash.

.

El pegaso seguía en su caminar incansable. Aunque ya hayan sido días sin haber probado bocado, sabía que no debía detenerse. Su aspecto era joven, parecía tener 18 años de edad y debajo de la capucha se veía una expresión seria. No era alguien con quien anhelar un conflicto.

.

En eso la ventisca se intensifica y gruñe por lo bajo. Su visibilidad se redujo considerablemente y trata de apresurar su paso, buscando un lugar donde guarecerse de la ventisca. En eso, unos minutos después, se pilló de frente con una especie de montaña y empezó a rodearla buscando un lugar donde poder entrar. Al cabo de un rato encontró una roca que podría mover con algo de esfuerzo. Se levanta en dos cascos y estira una de las dagas de su brazalete derecho, la mete por una rendija de la piedra y la usa como palanca. La roca cede un poco y retrae la daga, agarrando el bloqueo de la cueva natural con sus cascos y moviéndola, dejándole espacio para entrar. Entra en la cueva y suelta la roca, cerrando la salida.

.

Pestañea un par de veces admirando la oscuridad y se concentra un poco, haciendo brillar su collar a modo de linterna. La cueva era un pequeño pasillo que parecía adentrarse indefinidamente hacia el interior de la montaña. Sonríe y empieza a avanzar.

.

Al cabo de un rato llega a una especie de "recinto" natural, de unos 5 metros de altura, y unos 3 de radio…pero se notaba que no estaba solo. Apenas dio unos pasos sintió unos pequeños sollozos y la pata de cierto animal, que se esforzaba por alejarse del "intruso". Shadow camina hacia el animalito y le sonríe, sentándose a su lado y mirándolo algo curioso. Era una cría de lobo, de un pelaje blanco como la nieve, pero se notaba que tenía una herida en su costado por el gran manchón rojo en esa zona. Estira uno de sus cascos para tocarle su herida y el pequeño lobo le gruñe.

.

"Vaya…una pequeña lobezna" dice luego de escuchar el gruñido algo más agudo que en otros lobeznos que había visto. "Tranquila…no te hare daño…solo quiero curarte". Con su casco libre abre uno de los bolsillos pequeños en su cinturón y saca una galleta blanca, ofreciéndosela, a lo que la hambrienta criatura se abalanzó para comérsela, ignorando momentáneamente su lesión.

.

Shadow, aprovechándose del momento, lleva su casco a la herida de la criatura y su casco brilla de un tono diferente, ahora de un color verde resplandeciente y la herida empieza a cerrarse. La lobezna termino su galleta y se quedo quieta, mirando al pegaso algo extrañada.

.

Al cabo de un rato, apartó su casco y le acaricia la cabeza a la lobezna, a lo que esta empezó a agitar su cola y le lamio su casco. Shadow rió por lo bajo y con su casco derecho saca otra galleta. Era la última que tenia pero se la ofrece a la cachorrita, a lo que esta se la comió de un mordisco.

.

"Bien…es oficial. No tengo más comida jeje", se ríe un poco, pero luego su estomago empieza a crujir y suspira. La lobezna le lame su casco mientras bajaba sus orejas, como pidiendo disculpas. "No…tranquila. Tú la necesitabas más que yo".

.

Al rato una ligera brisa empezó a entrar quien sabe dónde, y Shadow vio como la lobezna empezaba a tiritar. La tomó en brazos y se recargo contra una pared, apagando su collar. "Tranquila…duerme bien"…la lobezna se limito a recargarse en el pecho de su "extraño amigo".

.

…Esa fue la primera noche…

_._

_**Reino de Cristal, 00:00 hrs. 03/05/2015**_

.

La princesa Cadence estaba tomando un baño en la tina real, como acostumbraba a hacer cada media noche desde que era la gobernante del Reino de Cristal. Shining estaba solucionando unos problemas nocturnos de último momento así que podría relajarse sin mayores problemas.

.

Con un jabón de un rosado tenue se frotaba con suavidad su pecho, bajando muy lentamente por su cuerpo hasta su vientre, y seguía su camino. Una sonrisa leve invade el rostro de la princesa cuando el jabón llega a su destino, masajeándole su intimidad con una delicadeza increíble y haciendo brillar su cuerno dejo sus cascos libres para disfrutar del momento…y hundirse otro poco en el agua. Un rubor leve invadió sus mejillas, intensificándose al mismo tiempo que el jabón lo hacía, provocándole suaves suspiros, imaginándose el casco de su amado, reflejando el ansia que tenia porque volviera pronto y lo acompañara en su baño nocturno.

.

No sintió cuando se abrió la ventana ni cuando una sombra se adentro, en silencio, aprovechándose de la oscuridad reinante. No sintió cuando la daga se desenfundó de su suave y noble vestidura, ni vio el ligero resplandor de esta al quedar desnuda, a la luz de las cálidas velas aromáticas que surcaban la pequeña estancia. No sintió los pasos de quien sería su asesino, los cascos silenciosos de la muerte que la acechaba desde hace un buen trecho, que anhelaba el tomar su alma inmortal, el arrancarla de su cálido pecho y el disfrutar del desgarrador grito ahogado en su propia sangre. Y no escapó el grito de su garganta, de las puertas del baño, de la habitación de los dos amantes, reyes del Reino de Cristal…sólo escapo de ahí la sombra de un pegaso, con la daga goteando ese líquido vital, dejando un cuerpo sumergido en una tina de aguas rojas, en su pequeño mar muerto.

_._

_**Montañas de Cristal, 09:00 hrs. 04/05/2015**_

.

No le costó sacar la roca de la entrada, y el clima frio, pero despejado, le saco una sonrisa. La lobezna estaba metida debajo de su capucha, en su lomo, y tenía el gorro de esta puesto mientras miraba el paisaje. Comprobó una última vez que la criatura no se caería y empezó su regreso hacia Manehattan. Aun tenía un trabajo que realizar allí.

.

Al cabo de un rato de caminar, se ve obligado a detenerse al verse rodeado de lobos blancos, al igual que la pequeña que llevaba en su lomo. Esta temblaba de miedo y le hacía pensar que no conocía a estos "amigos". Aun así la baja lentamente de su lomo para ver cómo reacciona, a lo que esta se mantiene entre sus patas.

.

-Algo me dice que esto no será una "charla amistosa"- piensa para sí y sonríe; necesitaba calentar sus músculos.

.

El primer lobo que se lanzó media casi dos metros de hocico a cola y se le veía en un estado físico envidiable. El pegaso lo espero paciente y cuando lo tuvo al alcance de su casco, simplemente lo agarró del cuello y lo azoto contra la nieve, estirando una daga después y atravesándole el cuello.

.

Los demás lobos quedaron expectantes y se lanzaron dos más al ataque, Shadow estiró la daga de su brazalete izquierdo y se inclinó a un lado, esquivando a un lobo y aprovechándose de enterrarle una de sus armas entre los ojos al otro, a lo cual este cayó pesadamente a la nieve. Su collar brillo un poco y apareció unos metros arriba del lobo restante y cayó enterrándole su daga izquierda en su cráneo, saliendo esta por su cuello y guardándola después. Los lobos que quedaban retrocedieron un paso y tenían la cola entre sus patas, aunque seguían gruñendo y mostrando sus colmillos.

.

Shadow se gira lentamente mirando a los lobos restantes, que lentamente se iban alejando de él y la lobezna. Sonriendo victorioso y se acerca hacia ellos y disfruta como salen corriendo. "Je…nada mal, ¿no crees?", dice mirando a la Lobezna que volvía a estar entre sus patas, y le acaricia su cabeza. "Bueno, creo que es hora de seguir", la toma en brazos y la vuelve a meter debajo de su capucha, para que descanse y ahorre fuerzas. Luego emprendió su camino de vuelta. Por lo menos ya podía ver hacia donde iba y sabía que no tardaría mucho en salir de este "frio desierto" y poder volver a la civilización.

.

Cuando estaban saliendo de la zona nevada, y pasaron a un lugar más cálido, la lobezna se bajo de su lomo y camino a su lado. El estomago del pegaso seguía crujiendo, hambriento, y la pequeña notando esto y un ligero movimiento entre los arbustos, salió corriendo con rapidez y volvió con una ardilla entre los dientes, muerta. Se la ofreció al pegaso y este la rechazo.

.

-Cométela tu si gustas…prefiero las plantas.- la lobezna lo mira y despedaza a la pobre ardilla, comiéndosela luego de un rato. Shadow suspira y busca un árbol con frutos. A los 5 minutos encontró un manzano y estaba comiéndose una cuando la lobezna se sentó a su lado. Le acaricio su pelaje y esta se recostó a su lado.

.

-Espero que no extrañes tanto tu "hogar"…pequeña- seguía haciéndole cariño y ella cerró los ojos. "Que extraño que no hable…quizás sea muy pequeña aún", pensó el pegaso y miro el cielo, con una sonrisa.

.

"Me pregunto cómo estará Pinkie…"

_._

_**Academia de los Wonderbolts, 00:08 hrs, 04/05/2015**_

.

Spitfire estaba firmando algunos documentos en su oficina, concentrada en su trabajo, alumbrada bajo la luz de una lamparilla a su costado. Bosteza tapándose la boca con uno de sus cascos mientras timbraba el último papel y se reclina en su silla. Como odiaba el papeleo. Presentaciones, acuerdos, entrevistas…últimamente los Wonderbolts eran muy solicitados, y ella como la líder de ellos tenía que encargarse del horrible papeleo. Suspira y se levanta caminando hacia la puerta de su oficina, necesitaba un café con urgencia. Pero al llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió lentamente, en silencio, sin que ella hiciera el más mínimo movimiento. Spitfire enarcó una ceja y abrió la puerta de golpe, encontrándose con la oscuridad del cielo nocturno, y nadie al otro lado de su puerta. Bufa y sale de su oficina, cerrándola con llave.

.

El camino hacia la cafetería lo hizo en silencio. En su chaqueta tintineaban los bits y se relamía de placer con solo imaginarse del gusto que tendría al saborear ese brebaje de los dioses. Cada paso que daba la acercaba más a su destino, y provocaba que la sombra detrás de ella se acercara más a su objetivo.

.

Cuando entro en la cafetería, encendió la luz y camino con naturalidad hacia la dispensadora. Tenía unas ojeras marcadas a fuego por las noches de insomnio con su novio, Soarin, quien debía estar descansando en Canterlot por la ola de prensa que dio ayer. Suspira, desearía que estuviera a su lado en este momento.

.

Coloco unos bits en la maquina y el vaso debajo, surgiendo de esta el brebaje negro, con una ligera espuma y humeante, desprendiendo un vaporcillo agradable, que le hacía agua la boca con el sólo hecho de invadir sus fosas nasales. Esbozó una sonrisa y cuando tomo recién su primer sorbo, la luz se apagó. Una sombra se movió con rapidez hacia ella, al tiempo en que Spitfire la miraba. Se escucho como la daga se escapó de su funda, lista para atacar y la pegaso, más por reflejo que por una valentía improvisada, le lanzó su café a la sombra, dándole unos segundos para escapar volando por una ventana, lastimándose una ala al romper el fino cristal de esta, quedando unos manchones rojos y vidrios incrustados en su cuerpo. La sombra salió caminando por la puerta, acercándose al bulto en el suelo que trataba de sacarse un trozo de vidrio de un ala. Tenía una sonrisa torcida y caminaba a paso lento, ojos fríos clavados en la pegaso quien retrocedía más y más de la impresión, que poco a poco se mezclaba con el miedo que nunca en su vida había reflejado.

.

El pony la agarro del cuello y la levanto sin problemas, con la daga en su casco libre, estirando sus alas al tiempo en que la miraba a los ojos con frialdad. A la pegaso se le escapó una lágrima.

.

- ¿Por qué, Soarin?, pensé que me amabas – sujetaba su casco, tratando de zafarse y el pegaso, idéntico al joven Wonderbolt, simplemente le enterró la daga en su estomago, girándola y dejándola caer al suelo, para que se desangrara. Ella no se resistió, y simplemente cerró los ojos, exhalando un suspiro.

.

- Soarin…por…que…- El pegaso se dio media vuelta y se fue caminando, pero cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, su figura se distorsiono, tomando la forma idéntica de otro pegaso, un ex asesino, un portador de la desarmonía: Shadow Dash. Con esa figura le regaló una sonrisa a una cámara de seguridad y salto del borde de la academia, cayendo en picada, deformándose su cuerpo al de una unicornio, que tenía unos aretes dorados en sus orejas. Saco un papel de su bolso y tachó un nombre, esbozando una sonrisa.

.

- Solo me quedan 3…veamos como saldrás de esta, Shady jeje – dicho esto desapareció sin dejar ni el más mínimo rastro, dejando que el silencio invadiera la academia, y que la líder de los Wonderbolts poco a poco fuera presa de un largo letargo.

.

**-Fin del Capítulo-**

.

* * *

_**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, siempre es un placer el escribir y subire el siguiente cap cuando pueda, hasta luego c:**_


End file.
